


The Ballad of a Blueberry

by MizukiSenpai



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, oc-insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiSenpai/pseuds/MizukiSenpai
Summary: "I'm cursed, aren't I?"-----------------------------------Rita Aoi Tsuki, is no longer a normal girl, or a normal existence, fate has once again struck her.This is a Witch's Heart fanfiction, what more can I say?





	1. Prologue

I'm cursed, I knew it from the begining, I knew I couldn't fight against my fate, but I still tried. It just pushed me further from everything I know and love, my existence in an another world ceased, so here I am, just floating around in the void. Oh, that's right, you don't even know who I am yet, don't worry I'll tell you. My name is Rita Aoi Tsuki, I'm supposed to be 20 years old, I'm not sure if I am really a person anymore. No, you're probably wondering how I ended up this way, right? it's a long story, but to keep it brief, let's just say in another world, or another time, my existence ceased. I'm here because my existence is being recreated, I'm actually about to embark onto another world, I hope that you're willing to follow me. Unfortunately the memories or the truth about myself will be over written by the creator of this world, so I probably won't remember any of this. Well, it's time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My sea-blue eyes glance up at the person before me, I tilted my head slightly, my dark blue hair following my every motion. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked, the person shook their head. "The Witch's mansion, Rita, I dare you to go to it!" They replied, I blinked, go to the rumored cursed mansion, me? I wanted to refuse, but I couldn't, this wasn't a bet, it was a threat. If I didn't go, the person closest to me would be forced to go in my stead, I couldn't allow that. "Fine, I'll go!" I replied with a brave nod, I was scared, so scared, but I didn't want anyone to suffer because of me. "Great!" The person replied back, they were a normal villager, but they were still incredibly intimidating, I took a deep breath, I gathered my sketch book, and pencils, and held them closely to my chest.

I began to walk up to the mansion, all I had to do is go there, and bring back something as proof, it sounds easy enough. The scenery was beautiful, it was quite a hike, but it was worth it, I enjoyed exploring, so this kind of made me happy. After walking a while, I notice a flower field, I approach it and examine all the different kinds of flowers in awe. I flipped open my sketchbook, unable to let something this beautiful escape my sketches, I sketch for quite a while, until I felt a few droplets of rain fall down on me. How unlucky, I should find some kind of shelter before it pours, I quickly walk around in search of a shelter, that's when it appeared.

I stood in front of the mansion tensly, I didn't know if I should enter or not, a part of me screamed not to, but the other haft forced me to, with a hesitant push, I open the door. "P-pardon the intrusion!" I called out timidly as I force myself inside, I glance around slowly, it was more modern than I thought. I carefully explored around the mansion while holding my sketchbook tightly to my chest, I walk up some stairs. I walked in the hallway cautiously, I stopped when I heard voices coming out from behind a lavender colored door. Without any warning in the slightest, the lavender door swung opened, the sudden opening of the door, causes me to lose balance and fall backwards onto the floor, landing on my butt. "Hmm?" The man who came out of the room, had lavender colored hair, his moon-shape earing dangled lightly as he turns his head to glance over at me. The man's crimson eyes glared harshly at me, his clothes made him look like he was royalty, I quickly struggled to my feet.

"Are you kidding me? there's another one?!" He groans, another man who was in the room with him emerges out slowly, his blue eyes wide with surprise, his golden locks of hair, was the next thing I noticed about him. "Huh? No..this cannot be right.." The blond mumbled to himself, he seemed as confused as I was, maybe I should leave. I turn to leave, but I feel firm hands on my shoulders, stopping me. "Please wait, for just a second, I have a question for you." The blond firmly called out to me, I turn around, and glances up at him. "Y-Yes?" I asked, he examines me closely. "How did you get in here?" He bluntly asked, I blinked, what does he mean how? The door was open? "Umm, the door wasn't locked, and it was begining to rain, so, I, uhh, just let myself in?" I replied, sounding more like a question than answer, he blinks curiously. "I see, Ah, my name is Noel Levine, you?" Noel replied with a calm and relaxed smile.

"Rita Aoi Tsuki." I responded, Noel points over to the pouting lavender. "This is Sirius Gibson." Sirius just folded his arms over his chest, glancing away. Noel's tone then shifts. "Hey, I know this may sound weird, but you may not be allowed to leave." Noel calmly, but seriously talks to me, I blinked. "H-Huh? what do you mean?" I asked, Noel sighed, he firmly places both of his hands onto my shoulders. "This is a cursed Witch's mansion, once you come in, you're stuck in." Noel glances at me sadly, I couldn't believe it, I was really stuck inside a cursed mansion? I nodded slowly, there was nothing else I could do, there is no point in arguing over it. Sirius clicks his tongue irritatedly. "Where is this girl going to sleep? All of the guest rooms are packed!" Sirius exclaimed, Noel glances down. "Ah, Yes, that is a problem..perhaps we can ask if someone doesn't mind sharing their room." Noel suggested casually.

Sirius nodded. "Come, it's time for you to meet the others." Sirius demanded, I nodded and followed along silently, we climbed the stairs, once we reached the top, I noticed four different colored doors. Sirius hastily knocked on three of the doors, I watched as three different people came out of their rooms. The first one was a man who looked like a foreigner, his hair was braided and teal, his golden eyes shimmered quietly. The next was another man, his hair was a dark color, besides a red strand, that poked out, he had both of his hands in his hoodie pocket, his grey eyes had a tint of loneliness to them. The last one to come out was a woman, she had blue hair, and eyes like mine, she was wearing a elegant blue dress. Sirius gestures over to me with his chin, as he stood in front of all three. "This is Rita, I was wondering, if one of you people could share your room with her." Sirius calmly states, it goes silent for a bit, until the man with the dark hair glances at me for a moment. "I have a sleeping bag, so if she wishes, she could crash in my room.." He replied quietly, I blinked and nodded.

The man with teal colored hair nodded in agreement. "Yes, Yes, I think that's the best option, Ah, by the way, I'm Ashe Bradley, nice to meet you." Ashe replied with a bubbly smile. The woman with the blue hair also nods in agreement. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm a bed hog, so, I wouldn't want to accidently push you off the bed. Oh, oh, I'm Claire Elford! Nice to meet you!" Claire replied bubbly and excitedly. "Wilardo Adler." The dark-haired man quietly stated to me, I quickly nod, Ashe goes back into his room, as well as Wilardo, it was only Claire and I, since Sirius quickly left as soon as the room issue was settled. I stood out in the hall for a while, talking to Claire, she gave me a light pat on the head before gleefully walking down the stairs to begin dinner, I slowly walk to the red door, and open it. Wilardo didn't even look up, he was sorting what looked to be flowers, I walked in, gently shut the door, I just stood up in the room awkwardly.

"..You don't have to stand.." Wilardo breaks the silence between us, I nodded, but I had no idea where to sit, he sighs, and points to the seat next to him. I sat down next to him, nervously. "T-thank you!" I silently break the silence, he paused for a second. "For what?" He asked, I glanced around, I played with my sketchbook nervously. "Y-you know, f-for letting me stay in y-your room with you!" I replied, flusteredly. "Oh." He began sorting again, I let out a sigh in relief, I decided to open up my sketchbook, I dig around in my skirt pocket for my pencil. "Are you a school girl?" Wilardo suddenly asked, I bit down on my lip. "I..uhh, well.." I struggled, he shook his head. "Don't force yourself." He replied, I nodded, my uniform was just a simple, white button-up shirt, with a mini-jacket that was black, my skirt was blue, and went down over my knees slightly, I also had black knee socks. The tie around my neck was a simple, yet, beautiful blue. "I'm a college student." I called out.

After shuffling around in my skirt pocket for a bit, I finally managed to find my pencil, I glanced down at my current sketch, it was the sketch of the flowers in that field. I lightly began to sketch again, a pair of grey eyes, lingered over to my page, Wilardo seemed slightly interested in my drawing. I was too focused on my flower sketch to care about his lingering eyes on my paper, time must've passed by quickly because when I next realized it, it was already time for me to sleep. Wilardo was laying on the floor with a sleeping bag, I felt slightly bad for taking his bed, but he told me that I shouldn't worry about him. I must've been extremely tired, because after confirming it was okay for me to sleep on his bed, I passed out.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita was finally adjusting to her situation, but something odd happens.

The second day in the mansion passed faster than I thought, it was already evening and I was already in the room once again, sketching. I've spent most most of the day sketching, I was determined to finished what I started. Wilardo was next to me, sorting his flowers once again.

"You like flowers as well?" Wilardo asked casually as he watched me sketch, I paused. "Yes, I do." I replied to him, he nodded and went back to his sorting, he wasn't a talkative person, it felt somewhat soothing to finally be by another quiet person. Honestly, I wasn't all that sure what to say, I didn't want to talk about our obvious situation, I glance over to him a few times, he was hard to read.

I wanted to know, I wanted to know more about him, about everyone, why did they come here? What is their goal? Was it fate that brought them here? I had so many questions, but I figured that I should attempt to answer them on my own before asking.

Someone knocks on the door. "Wilardo, Rita, food is done!" Claire called out to us, in a bubbly, and cheerful tone.

"Alright!" I replied back as I closed my sketchbook carefully, I stood up, I could hear Claire approaching Ashe's door, and knocking on it.

"Wait." Wilardo softly calls out to me, I blinked. "Something wrong?" I asked.

Wilardo glances over at me for a little before shaking his head and standing up. "No. Forget it." He then replies, I nodded, we both walk over to his door, he opens it for me, I thank him and walk out first.

He locked his door as he walked out as well, Ashe watches us quietly from his place by his door.

"Say, Rita?" Ashe approaches me quietly, I blinked. "Why did you come to this mansion?" Ashe sharply asked, I glanced down at the floor, what should I do? Should I tell them the truth of my situation or should I give some haft-baked excuse?

"M-Me!? M-my reason isn't all that interesting.." I replied back, while fiddling my thumbs, Ashe titled his head curiously, a kind smile appears onto his lips.

"I see, I see, well I'm still interested!" Ashe bubbly replies, a slight chill runs down my spine, something is off about this guy, I think, or maybe I'm being too nervous.

Dinner passed by quickly, I didn't know what to do next, so I just sat at the table like a lost dog, wondering what to do.

Sirius who noticed, let out a huge sigh. "What? I thought all intruders had their mind set on exploring my mansion!" Sirius replied with a smug grin, while holding a tea cup up to his lips.

I was too lost in thought to reply.

Noel curiously glances at me. "Rita?" Noel softly calls out to me, I hastily glance over to him.

"Y-Yes?" I answered.

"If you have no idea what to do next, you can go exploring." Noel suggested, I blinked then nodded.

"Well, I'll be going now!" I called out as I quickly left, I was eager to explore, well I was eager to leave the room filled with people.

I absently stroll through the hallways of the mansion, eventually I ended up in the hallway/small open room space next to the stairs that lead up to the attic. I stand next to the tightly shut window, I glance out of the window, absentmindedly.

Why am I here? Why did I believe that insignificant villager? Maybe I'm too soft, yes, that's it, that's why everything broke apart. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching me.

"...Here." Wilardo called out to me, he handed me the key to the room.

"...Why are you giving this to me?" I questioned.

"...So you won't be locked out of the room because I'm going exploring as well." Wilardo replied, I nodded. "Right...Thanks." I answered back, I firmly held the key in my left hand, Wilardo turned and walked away.

I hate this feeling of being trapped, I hate the fact that there's really no one to trust here. I lean my head gently against the window, it was cold, but reassuring in some odd way, I begin to think of why I really stepped inside of this mansion, I know it wasn't the rain.

My eyes flutter shut, I couldn't force myself to go back into Wilardo's room, I rather stay as far as I can. I slide down onto the floor, I didn't feel like standing anymore.

I wasn't tired, but I slept, I thought that is just one big bad dream, except when I opened my eyes again, I realised that it wasn't. While sleeping, I remembered something, something that made me scorn my very existence.

I'm tired of feeling these emotions of distrust, maybe I should go lay down for the night, I pull myself off of the floor and stroll over to the room I share with Wilardo.

I opened the door and walked in, Wilardo paused his flowering sorting and glances up at me, he gives me a small nod of acknowledgement before he resumed his flower sorting.

"...I thought you went exploring.." I call out to him.

"...Changed my mind." Wilardo answers.

I stroll over to the table without another word, I carefully place the key down on it, making sure it wasn't in his way. I turned to walk over to the bed, I plop myself down onto his bed, my mind was filled with meaningless thoughts.

I don't care anymore, all I have to do is fake it, I just had to pretend that everything is okay and I won't have to deal with useless conversations.

Wilardo glances up at the clock, he decides to stop flower sorting for the night, it was late, he rolled out his sleeping bag.

Once he set up his sleeping bag, he went into the bathroom, a few moments later he comes out with a glass of water, he sets it on the table. Wilardo then laid down in his sleeping bag.

I waited for at least 20 minutes before silently getting out of the bed, to my surprise, his smoky gray eyes were glancing directly at me.

"..There's water on the table." Wilardo softly reminds me, that wasn't exactly what I was going for, but I still stroll over to the table. I lift the cup up to my mouth and take a few small sips of the water, I guess I should've waited longer.

I walk back over to the bed and lay back down, this time I'll wait for 60 minutes, he will definitely be asleep by then.

60 minutes passed by quickly, this time I made sure to very slowly crawl out of the bed, maybe I was too loud last time or too fast. Once again his smoky gray eyes were glancing directly at me, I bit down on my lip. I was extremely quiet that time, so how? How could he know that I was moving, he should've been sleeping.

Wilardo sat up. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "Getting another drink." I replied.

Wilardo carefully examines my body language. "No, that's not it, why are you sneaking out of bed? You're actions are odd if you are getting more water." Wilardo stated.

I glanced at the floor boards. "You got me." I paused, I focus my gaze on him and force a small smile. "I was going to get some tea."

Wilardo got out of his sleeping back and stood up. "I'll come with you.."

I wanted to refuse, but I couldn't, if I refused, he would become suspicious of me, so I just nodded.

I left the room first, standing outside their room as well was Noel, once he heard the door open, he turned to glance over at me. "...Ah, Hello, Rita! Its quite late, may I ask what you're doing up this late?" Noel sweetly asks.

I walk over towards him, I force another smile. "Just going to make some tea." I answered.

Noel glances into my eyes, his smile fades for a few moments, but returns quickly. "I see, enjoy!" He calls out to me before walking into his room.

I sigh, he must've saw through my act just like Wilardo did, was I that easy to read?

I begin walking towards the stairs, but instead of walking down them, I walk towards that window once again. I sit on the floor beneath the window once again, I take a deep breath.

Wilardo approaches me. "..So you didn't want tea after all." Wilardo states as he shoves his hands into his pockets.

"...Do you believe in vampires?" I suddenly ask.

"I guess.." Wilardo pauses. "Let me guess, you're going to admit to being one?"

"Did you know that Vampires are basically immortal, their weakness is silver bullets and well, y'know..Garlic and crosses do repel them, but it's not enough to kill them, they're not fond of sunlight, but they can tolerate it." I continued.

Wilardo leans himself against the wall near the window.

I stare at the red creature that was absentmindedly strolling around the room. "..You carry silver bullets..right?" I eerily ask.

Wilardo nods. "I do.."

My eyes flutter close. "Kill me then."

"I can't do that." Wilardo answers.

"...Heh, figures..it's because I don't pose any kind of threat to you, but how would you know? I can snap easily and drain all the blood from your body if I really wanted to!~" I answer grimly, my eyes flutter back open and I glance up at him.

Wilardo glances down at me. "Do it then."

A fanged smirk dances onto my lips, I pry myself up and hastily stand in front of him. "I will." I answer smugly.

I brush some of his hair away from his neck, I hesitate for a moment before biting down onto his neck. I was aiming to consume all of his blood, but after a few gulps I was oddly satisfied and pulled back.

A smug smile was already plastered on his lips when I glance over at him. "What? I thought you were going to drain all of my blood?" He questions smugly.

I shrug. "I was planning on to, but..I...wasn't all that hungry for your blood...it tastes horrible!" I smugly lie.

"Oh, of course!" Wilardo smugly replies. "Sorry was my blood too sour for you miss vampire? Heh, actually, I think you like it!~" Wilardo adds smugly.

I scoff and roll my eyes. "Whatever floats your boat..I'm going to bed now.." I call out to him.

"Good, let's go, I'm tired." Wilardo answers.

Wilardo and I walk back to our room, we quickly walk back into the room.

I stroll over to the bed's edge and sit down. "Ah, by the way, there might be some side effects from my bite, but it's normally uncommon." I pause.

Wilardo nods to show that he was acknowledging my words.

"One side effect is well uhh...dizziness and fever, and a slight increase in sexual drive, but that-"

"-How do I get rid of it?" Wilardo interrupts, on closer inspection, I noticed that he was sweating.

"..It goes away with time, it should go away within an hour, but if it's sexual drive...that uhh..goes away with two different methods, both should be obvious." I answer calmly. 

Wilardo glances over at me, a smug smirk dances onto his lips. "Damn, that's one hell of a bite.."

I blink. "What? Don't tell that your sexual drive has..no wait, that shouldn't be possible, only soulmates get that feeling and I have already foun-"

Wilardo approaches me carefully. "-If that's true..then why am I receiving these side effects."

I shake my head and glance down. "..I don't know, maybe it's a false eff-"

Wilardo softly places both of his hands on my shoulders. "-What have you stirred up within me?"

I glance up at him, he was so close, I could feel his body heat, instantly I knew what was wrong, he was going into overdrive and had a fever. "Lay down." I firmly demand him.

Wilardo sighs. "I'm fin-"

I firmly force Wilardo down on the bed, I was able to do it since he was in this overdrive/feverish state. "Lay down! I'll be right back!" I soothing call out to him before cautiously leaving the room.

Noel was once again standing in the hallway, but since I wasn't expecting that, I jumped and let out a small gasp. 

Noel notices me once more and strolls over to me. "My, what are you still doing up?" Noel casually and kindly asks me.

I sigh. "Umm, do you know if this mansion has some medication to lower fevers..?" I in turn ask.

Noel's eyes widen slightly, he hastily puts a hand up to my forehead and puts another up to his forehead as well.

I hastily remove his hand off of my forehead. "No, you fool! I'm not the one who needs it! Wilardo needs it!" I quickly explain.

Noel nods. "I see, well, I can ask Sirius for some and bring it up to you, for now you should stay by Wilardo's side."

I blinked, I nod. "Ah, okay...thank you.." I softly call out before I walk back into the room.

Wilardo's hoodie was on the floor, I decide to search the bathroom for a rag and a small bucket. I clearly remember the times when I had a fever and what was done for me.

I find a spare clean rag and a small container, I soak the rag in cold water and fill the container up with cold water as well. I wring out the rag and carefully carry it out with the small container of water.

I gently place the container on the nightstand, I fold the rag in half, I brush Wilardo's bangs out of the way and place the cold rag on his forehead.

Wilardo's smoky gray eyes were trained on me the whole time.

I let out a small sigh. "..I'm so sorry!" I apologize hastily. 

Wilardo glances up at the ceiling, he wasn't listening to me.

Someone gently knocks on the door, I hastily get up and rush towards the door, it was most likely Noel with the medicine. I open the door expecting to see Noel, but instead I see Sirius, he was holding a small bottle of medicine.

I let Sirius in, he immediately went to give Wilardo the medicine and to check on Wilardo's condition, once he confirmed his condition, he gave him medicine to drink.

Wilardo takes the medicine without hesitation and slowly drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

Sirius walks over to me. "He'll be fine, he just needs his rest, so do you..please go to sleep now." Sirius firmly calls out to me.

I nod. "I will, thank you!" I answer.

Sirius nods and leaves.

I stroll over to the bedside and carefully sit down on the floor, I decided that I will watch over him for the rest of the night, or until his fever breaks. 

Hours marched on, I don't know how long I was sitting by his side, I re-cooled the rag multiple times out of pure habit. After a few more hours, his fever finally broke, out of pure relief, I passed out by the bedside, I was too tired to move, my body was too heavy.

When I reopened my eyes, I was laying down on the bed, I sit myself up and yawn. I can't believe I passed out like that, but it's okay as long as Wilardo is feeling better. I glance around, Wilardo isn't here, I get out of the bed and stroll over to the door. 

I open the door and outside greeting me was...an unbelievable sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!! I've been working on this chapter for a while, so hopefully there aren't any typos, but if there are could you please tell me! Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed it, and hopefully chapter 3 won't take that long! I hope the spacing isn't too odd because it looks okay on Wattpad, if the spacing sucks, please let me know!


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has the worse finally rear its despairing head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of Suicide and a graphic depiction of it. 
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

|The rest of the story will now be in third person! Hope you enjoy!|

Rita stood in awe at what she was seeing, where exactly was she? She had no idea where she was. Rita wasn't at the mansion anymore, she was in some kind of snowy wonderland.

The snow was falling, Rita shivered lightly, she crosses her arms over her chest, she was not dressed well enough for this. Rita strolled carefully in the snow, once she was far in enough she was greeted by Noel.

"Ah, Rita!" Noel calls out to her with a smile, he turns to face her and he hands her a long fluffy coat along with a scarf and boots. "Sorry for suddenly dragging you here!" Noel calls out.

Rita takes the coat and puts it on her first. The coat was a shade of black, the fluffy fur was white and adored the inside of the coat. Rita then put the warm knitted scarf around her neck, she was pleasantly warm.

Rita hastily took off her loafers and replaced them with the waterproof black boots. "Thank you, Noel." Rita calmly calls out.

Noel was already wearing some winter gear, he glances over at Rita and smiles. "Mhm, the others are already waiting."

Rita blinked and nodded. "I see, lead the way."

Noel offered his hand to Rita, Rita grasps onto Noel's hand and walked along with him.

She made sure to burn the sight of snow into her mind. "..It's...pretty.." She softly calls out.

Noel nods in agreement. "Very, I love snow. What about you?" Noel asks.

Rita carefully glances up at the falling snow. "M..me too.." Rita was like a child viewing snow for the first time. "...This is the first time.." Rita adds.

Noel suddenly stops in his tracks, his eyes widen somewhat. "Really?"

Rita nods. "Yes, I..never really left my house..I was sheltered." Rita explains. "I also lived in a place where snow was not common in.." Rita glances back down, she stared down at her boots.

Rita curiously gazes at the foot prints that were stuck in the snow. "..It's cold..but very pretty. I've read about snow, but to experience it..is..amazing."

Noel turns to face her, a faint smile dances onto his lips. "I'm glad that it's to your liking."

Rita nods.

Noel begins to walk once more, Rita followed along gleefully, after a bit more of walking, they reach a small cottage.

Rita stops and stands in front of the cottage, she examines the outside of it thoroughly, once she was finished, she lightly tugs on Noel's coat. "Can I stay out and watch the snow for a bit longer..?" Rita asks.

Noel nods. "Of course, when you get cold make sure you come inside." Noel answers.

Rita smiles cheerfully and nods. "I will!" She replies happily, in this moment she was like a eager child.

Noel smiles as he walks into the cottage.

Sirius raises a brow when he notices that Noel was the only one who walked in. "Where is she?" Sirius questions.

"Playing out in the snow." Noel answers with a big smile. "It's her first time seeing snow and she asked to see more of it." Noel adds.

Sirius sighs. "You are way too kind for your own good, I swear.." Sirius mumbles underneath his breath.

Wilardo gazes at the fire in the fireplace. "..."

Ashe notices Wilardo gaze. "Something wrong, you seem to be out of it...don't tell me, you're worried about her catching a cold...aren't you?" Ashe smugly asks.

Wilardo quickly gazes up over at Ashe. "...Of course not, she can tak-"

"-Ah, I see, you want to take care of her as well! Hmm, if I remember correctly didn't she mention that she wanted to die?" Ashe interrupted slyly.

Wilardo hastily stood up. "...Eavesdropping as always I see.." Wilardo calmly whispers out as he walks towards the door. "I'm going to make sure she doesn't get lost or somethin'." Wilardo calls out before strolling out.

Rita was kneeling down in the snow, she looked like she was rolling up a snowball.

Wilardo let's out a small sigh of relief and strolls up to her. "Whatcha doin'?" Wilardo asks.

Rita focuses on the snowball. "Making a snowman, I read in a book that children would roll snowballs into giant masses and form what is now called a snowman!"

Wilardo chuckles somewhat as he crouches down next to her. "Who taught you that phrasing? No, wait, what kind of book were you reading?"

Rita rolls the small snowball around in the snow. "My master gave me some odd books that she stumbled upon in her travels, one of my favorite ones was the book that talked about snow." Rita answers.

Wilardo perks a brow. "Master? Where's your mother?" Wilardo questions.

Rita stops rolling the snowball around. "...Master was my mother's friend, she took care of me when mother didn't want to..mother never wanted to take care of me.." Rita glances down at her hands, they were a dark pink. "...Mother hated me, but it's okay because I've gotten over it." Rita softly adds, she rubs her cold hands together and smiles sweetly.

Wilardo sighs. "...Rough topic..huh..shouldn't have asked.."

Rita shakes her head, she places her cold hands on top of his. "That's not true, I'm glad that you asked, it's better to get it all out, plus it's a perfect way to get to know someone better!"

Wilardo blinks, her positivity was amazing and pure. "You really are an odd one.."

Rita removes her hands off of Wilardo's and lays her self back on the snow, she begins to make an snow angel. "Perhaps, but I'm glad.." Rita giggles gleefully.

Wilardo shakes his head. "...I take it back. You are really, really odd.."

Rita carefully pulls Wilardo down in the snow next to her, she turns her head to glance at him. "C'mon, just relax a little, you're too tense! You gotta live in the moment!" Rita excitedly calls out to Wilardo.

Wilardo lowers his guard somewhat. "...Too tense..?" Wilardo questions as he grabs a handful of snow and tosses it at her. "Heh, is that tense enough for ya?" Wilardo smugly asks.

Rita giggles gleefully as she throws some snow back. "Nope, not at all!!"

Rita and Wilardo continued to play in the snow for a while before both of them were too tired to continue.

Rita smiles over at Wilardo. "Thank you...this was something that I always wished for.." Rita calls out to Wilardo.

Wilardo perks a brow and glances over at Rita. "Oh?"

Rita sat herself up. "I had a lot of fun..but I have to die.." Rita softly calls out as she holds up the gun that she cleverly stolen from Wilardo during their fun.

"You'll thank me later.." Rita calls out as she rests the barrel underneath her chin, she takes off the safety. Wilardo hastily reaches out before the bullet shoots out of the chamber, but he was too late.

Wilardo quickly pulls Rita into his arms, he attempted to apply pressure, but it was too late and it was his fault.

Sirius and Noel shoot out of the cottage, they quickly run up to Wilardo.

"...I..This is my fault..I should've known.." Wilardo silently calls out to them, he was holding Rita close, he couldn't help, but feel terrible, after all she died on his watch.

Sirius let's out a small gasp, he was shocked, the girl that he talked to earlier was now gone.

Noel shook his head. "Wilardo..you're wrong, it's not your fault, sh-"

"-I shouldn't have been carrying my gun! I should've remember how she felt, I..I failed to protect her.." Wilardo interrupts.

Noel glances down at Rita, it was hard to swallow, there was a lump in his throat, Noel also felt terribly guilty. "It's my fault as well, I should've talked to her earlier..but I didn't." Noel admits, his heart was heavy.

Wilardo was silent, there was nothing he could possibly say or do to bring Rita back, he had to accept the harsh fact that she was gone.

Noel sighs, there was nothing else he could do, he turns and walks over to the cottage, he needed to inform the other two that someone had died.

The sight that greeted Noel was cruel and unjust, in front of him, stood Ashe covered in Claire's blood.

Ashe smirks as he holds the Witch's heart close to him. "Finally.."

Noel hastily shook his head. "Rouge reset!" Noel calls out in a panic.

Rouge rests as she was told to.

The world around them disappears and recreates its flow of time, it was once again the second day. Noel stands absentmindedly in front of Sirius, he slowly refocus himself when he sees that both girls were safe.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Noel glances over at Rita and Claire and let out a small sigh of relief.

Sirius shakes his head. "Hopefully everyone was listening because I don't like to repeat myself."

Everyone nodded.

Sirius sighs. "Good, now if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." Sirius calls out to the group before leaving.

Rita glances over at Noel. "Are you feeling unwell? You look pale." Rita firmly voices her concerns.

Noel smiles kindly at Rita. "Ah, yes, I'm fine! Just somewhat tired!" Noel lies.

Rita folds her arms in front of her chest. "...If you say so.."

Wilardo begins to walk off towards his room, Rita follows.

Ashe carefully studies Noel's expressions before walking off.

Claire gives Noel a pat on the back before going to her own room as well.

Noel had to go visit Sirius before going off and doing his own thing, so that's where Noel went.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Rita decided to pick a book to read, she was reading a fairy tale story about a teenage girl who pricked her finger on a spinning wheel and fell into a coma-like state.

Rita glances over to Wilardo. "...Wilardo, can powerful magic really make a human being fall into a coma? If so how does it work?" Rita asks.

Upon hearing the question, Wilardo gently places the flower he was holding, down on the table. "...What are you talking about?"

Rita strolls over to Wilardo and shows him the book.

Wilardo holds back his chuckles. "It's not possible, it's just a fairy tale, it's made up." Wilardo answers.

Rita blinks and tilts her head to the side somewhat. "...What's a fairy tale..?"

Wilardo blinks. "It's a made up story, y'know?"

Rita thoughtfully glances down at the book cover. "Ah..really? I heard that most writings come from real life experiences." Rita answers.

Wilardo shakes his head. "Nope, that's wrong." Wilardo pauses for a moment. "Do you know what Fiction and non-fiction is?" Wilardo questions.

"...umm, no..what's that?" Rita asks.

Wilardo sighs. "You really don't know..?"

Rita nods. "Tell me please! I am eager to learn!" Rita begs.

Wilardo nods. "Alright, pay close attention, okay?"

Rita nods eagerly.

Wilardo carefully explains what fiction and non-fiction was as well as their difference.

Rita puffs her cheeks out somewhat. "Mmm, Master never brought me any kind of stories...how unfair!" Rita exclaims.

Wilardo raises a brow. "...Master...?" Wilardo asks.

Rita nods. "That's right, my master used to give me all kinds of books." Rita gently runs the tip of her fingers over the cover of sleeping beauty. "...Do you believe in true love?"

Wilardo blinks, he turns his gaze back onto his flowers. "...Why?"

Rita tightly holds the book up to her chest, her face reddens somewhat. "Well, I believe in it because I met someone very special to me recently. He's kind of mean to me, but I believe he's just bad at expressing his feelings."

Wilardo hastily glances up at her. "What does he do?" Wilardo asks.

"Well..he ignores me sometimes, he insults me at times, but I-"

"-He's no good." Wilardo interrupts. "I don't think he's right for you."

Rita puts the book down on the table. "You may be right, but still I...I can't help, but feel like there's something more.."

Wilardo shakes his head. "...Well it's not really my business, but it'll most likely end in heartbreak."

Rita shakes her head. "I'm going on a walk." Rita declares before walking out.

Wilardo raises a brow, was he too harsh? Wilardo shakes his head, perhaps she just needs time to herself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Rita walked out of the room, she runs into Ashe.

Rita nearly falls back, but was caught by Ashe. "Ah, sorry! Are you- oh! Miss.Rita, you're crying!"

Rita wipes the corners of her eyes. "...huh? That's..odd...why am I crying..?"

Ashe smiles kindly at Rita, he grasps onto one of her hands and leads her away from Wilardo's room. "Don't worry, I'll make all the pain go away!~"

**Author's Note:**

> >This story may get pretty edgy real quick, so proceed with caution!   
> >Also the spacing for the first few chapters may seem odd, but it gets better I promise.


End file.
